Waiting for You
by uncertainAuthor
Summary: Work lasts a bit longer than expected for Gabriel, but, rather than coming home to an irritated boyfriend, Jack decides to surprise the Blackwatch Commander instead. Reaper76/Morreyeson, pre-Swiss explosion but before Moira's experiments on Gabriel.


Gabriel sighed in distaste at the sight before him, tugging his beanie off and just _barely_ fighting the urge to use it to suffocate the human pile of garbage tied to a chair before him. For the past seven ungodly hours, they'd been trying to get this bastard to crack, only to have him pass out. He heard Jesse chuckle from behind him, head whipping around to glare at the young Blackwatch member. "Shut the hell up, boy."

The cowboy stiffened, but the grin was still present on his lips. "Sorry, Commander, just found it funny that you're all worked up because you finally found someone ya can't get to crack."

Gabriel growled, mumbling some very unfriendly words to himself as he snatched his comms device off of the desk. "Moira, you're needed here. Bastard passed out, looks a little pale. Think it might be blood loss, but I'm not sure."

"How _delightful_ , Gabriel, I'll be there shortly." The woman's tone was practically a purr, and, as promised, the Irish geneticist showed up minutes later. As she went about examining their unwilling informant, Gabriel couldn't help but rub at the corner of his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. God, Jack was going to be pissed that this was taking so long. The two had planned for a nice night in inside their shared quarters, some cheap takeout and a movie, maybe with some fooling around if they both got in the mood. It was supposed to be a nice, _relaxing_ night, and this sorry son of a bitch ruined it.

Gabriel jumped just the slightest when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to meet the mismatched eyes of the doctor. "Sorry, didn't mean to space out. You got him all patched up?"

Moira chuckled, withdrawing her hand as she crossed her arms. "I don't think it wise to continue interrogating him for today. You've put this one through the wringer, Gabriel." She snickered, casting a glance at the man in the chair, now hooked up to various IV bags and tubes. "It's my personal and professional opinion that you both call it a night. Come back tomorrow and resume your work then."

Jesse pushed off from his position on the wall, frown on his face as he neared the two. "Hate to say it, but I think she's right, jefe. This nut ain't crackin' anytime soon, and it's already getting pretty late. I dunno about you, but I didn't get a chance to grab dinner yet." He gave a small grin, and Gabriel let out an aggravated sigh. _Great_ , more delays.

" _Fine_ , we'll call it quits for now. Meet back here tomorrow at 9 AM sharp, and we'll finish this." Gabriel cast a brief glare at the unconscious man, frustration practically leaking from his every pore at the resilience of their prisoner.

"I'll stay and keep an eye on him, if you'd like. Besides, if he wakes up, I doubt he'd be pleased to find needles in him." Gabriel noticed how Jesse grimaced at her words, but he ignored it, slipping his beanie back onto his head.

"Thanks, O'Deorain, I appreciate it. I'll make sure and bring you some breakfast on our way in tomorrow." He offered a smile, grateful that the woman was giving him a chance to escape for the night.

Moira let out a laugh, smirking as she patted the commander's shoulder. "Ah, you're too kind to me, Gabriel. Sleep well, the both of you." She waved her hands, all but shooing the men out the door.

As the door slid closed and locked behind them, Jesse let out a quiet noise of disgust and a shudder. "I know it ain't right to talk lowly on a woman, but god _damn_ does she give me a bad feeling." He grumbled, tapping the ash off of the end of his cigar as the two of them made their way down the empty corridor. "I mean, I know she's useful to the team and all but… dammit, jefe, she's _creepy_."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, phone already out as he tapped a message to Jack, an apology for being so late. "Can it, McCree, she's got the stomach for this kind of work and the skill to back it up. You really think Angela would be willing to come in at-" he glanced at the time, "-fucking _hell_ , three o'clock in the morning." He groaned, running a hand over his face. "Tomorrow's gonna be hell, kid."

"Damn right. See ya in the mornin', Gabe." Jesse chuckled, tipping his hat at the commander before they parted ways.

With the young Blackwatch recruit gone, Gabriel all but ran back to his and Jack's quarters, guilt clawing at his throat for just how late he was. The interrogation should've been over hours ago, the steadfastness of the man being interrogating setting Gabe back far too much. He made it to the room in record time, taking just a second to compose himself outside the door of their shared bedroom. He lined the words up in his head, ready to practically beg on his knees for Jack to not be mad at him, that he had been working and the time had escaped him.

When he opened the door, he certainly didn't expect the sight before him; his beautiful Jackie sprawled across their bed, face screwed into a look of pleasure as he fingered himself. The daring Strike Commander was already stark naked, one hand fisted around an already red and weeping cock while the other worked himself open. Blue eyes peeked out from a red face, and the grin that spread across Jack's lips was positively sinful. "Hey, Gabe, I was worried you were never gonna show up."

"Jackie, I-" Gabriel started, the shock of walking in on such an erotic display not hindering the fact that he was still hours late.

"Ah ah, no talk for now. I don't want a single word about you being late to our date night. I'm just happy you're finally done." Jack shuddered, letting out a low whine as he removed the fingers. He pushed himself off the bed, crossing the room to plant a kiss on Gabriel's slackened jaw. "I heard about you having to work late and had Athena notify me when you were done. Figured a nice surprise to come home to might help work away some of that stress." The blond grinned, hands already at work removing Gabriel's uniform. Gabriel shivered as Jack's hand brushed against his now bare chest, the other reaching up to pull away his beanie. "So, what do you say? Wanna take out some of that frustration?"

Gabriel grinned, looping his arms around Jack's middle and giving his ass an affectionate squeeze. "Have I told you that you're the best, Jackie? Because you are."

"Stroking my ego doesn't get you off the hook, Reyes," Jack grinned, practically purring out his lover's surname, "I expect a hard, _deep_ apology, if you get what I mean." He waggled his brows, rutting his hips against Gabriel's suggestively.

He grinned at the implication, grinding back against him eagerly. "Oh, you'll get an apology, mi cariño, trust me." His words came out almost as a growl, excitement already stirring in his groin just from seeing Jack so wantonly turned on. The blond pulled away from him, grabbing Gabriel by the hand as he lead him over to the bed.

"Alright, pants off, Gabe. I've been wanting this for the past hour, and I'm already going insane just thinking about it." Jack showed no hesitation in grabbing at Gabriel's belt, tugging away the offending item and unzipping his pants.

"Jesus Christ, Jack-" Gabriel's words stuck in his throat as a warm hand found its way to his growing erection, words melting into a soft moan. Jack grinned, pumping him to full hardness with one hand while the other yanked his pants and boxers down and out of the way.

"You gonna keep talking, or help me get some relief here?" Jack chewed his lip, his tone coming out as a teasing threat as he fought a grin at the needy groan Gabriel gave. He was already turned on beyond belief, the eager and forward attitude of the blond never failing to turn him on.

"Don't threaten me with a good time, Jackie." Gabriel bucked his hips into Jack's hand eagerly, giving a gentle push on his shoulders. The encouraging gesture guided Jack to lay back, spreading his legs open eagerly. "Where'd you put the lube, mi cariño?"

"I've got it, hold on," Jack twisted, reaching up and snagging the bottle from where he'd tossed it after he had started spreading himself, the slightest hint of a smirk on his lips as he popped open the bottle. He squeezed a generous amount into his hand, catching Gabriel by surprise as the slick hand dipped between them. The blond gripped him firmly, giving a few more encouraging pumps to lube him up. "Go ahead, I'm more than ready."

Gabriel grinned down at him, leaning in to catch his lips in a kiss before he pushed in. Each of their moans was lost as their tongues clashed, the intensity of the kiss bordering on a fight for dominance as Gabriel thrust into him.

Jack pulled away with a gasp, hands finding their way to Gabriel's back as he held on for dear life, blunt nails digging angry red lines into his shoulders as the Blackwatch commander showed no hesitation in his quick, rough thrusts. "F-fuck, Gabe, already too close." His words came out as a whimper, locking his legs around Gabriel's erratic hips.

"Damn, Jackie, shouldn't have played with yourself so much before I got home to take care of you." Gabriel chuckled at the pitiful whines coming from the man under him, nipping his way across his lover's shoulder up to his neck. He pressed a kiss below his ear, murmuring against his skin, "You want me to stop so you can cool down, mi cielito? Or do you want me to fuck you through one orgasm straight into another?"

Jack keened under him, squirming under both the hard thrusts and erotic words. "F-fuck, Gabe, second one, _please_ , Gabriel!" The blond was already leaking, cock needy and hard between their stomachs, and it was one of the most beautiful sights Gabriel had ever seen. When he slipped a hand between them, all it took was a light brush to his tip to send Jack over the edge. Ropes of cum sprayed Gabriel's hand, the man snickering at the blissed-out look on Jack's face as he rode the wave of the long-delayed orgasm.

"Mm, one down, one or more to go." He brought the hand up, keeping eye contact as he licked every drop off his fingers. His thrusts never ceased, dipping his hand back between them to stroke Jack back into hardness. The blond was practically weeping, and Gabriel knew he'd have some gorgeous red marks on his back in the morning from how much Jack was clawing at him. "You sure you can handle another one, Jackie? Already so oversensitive, I don't want to break you so easily."

Jack's words were little more than incoherent groans, but his fervent nodding and enthusiastic roll of the hips conveyed that he was more than eager to keep going. The only discernable word he could get out was a mantra of pleading, begging Gabriel for more.

He was more than happy to comply, ducking his head to bite at his lover's shoulder, leaving a patch of wonderfully reddened skin with each biting kiss. He could feel himself getting close, too close for comfort especially with the goal of getting Jack to come a second time. "Fuck, you're doing me in, mi vida, I might have to take a breather so I don't end up finishing before I can get you off again."

Jack keened at the words, firmly locking his legs around Gabriel's hip. The rise of one fuzzy brow made the blond whine, burying his face against Gabriel's neck as he mumbled, "A-already too close again, Gabe, this is _too much_." The shameful, embarrassed tone made Gabriel chuckle, pressing a soft kiss to his lover's shoulder.

"Hey, don't sound like that, just means I'm doing my job right, mi cariño." Gabriel trailed the kisses back up to Jack's neck, unable to resist leaving a nice, dark hickey on the perfect pale skin. It only took a few more thrusts for him to fall over the edge, fist all but tearing the sheets beneath them both as he came hard. He never stilled his hand, still eagerly pumping Jack's cock, desperate to get just one more orgasm out of him. It seemed to be enough, the blond crying out as he spilled himself across both Gabriel's hand and his own chest.

Jack's legs shook as he unhooked his ankles, releasing his grip on Gabriel so he could pull out. "Holy _shit_ , Gabe, that was…" He trailed off, breathless and beautifully spent.

Gabriel grinned down at him, kicking off the clothes still pooled at his ankles before grabbing some tissues, diligently cleaning off his lover's stomach and his own hand. "You wanna try and get a shower in, or you about ready for bed?" A yawn clawed at his throat, and he regretting setting such an early time to resume interrogation in the morning.

"Bed. _Definitely_ bed." Jack didn't even try stifling his yawn, slipping under the covers after Gabriel tossed the tissue.

The dark-haired man smiled as he joined Jack under the covers, looping his arms around the blond's middle, cuddling close as he nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. "Good, because I've gotta be up and back at 9 in the damn morning." He paused, peppering a few feather-light kisses to Jack's skin as the other settled into the embrace. "And I really am sorry for being so late, Jackie. I didn't think the interrogation would take as long as it did."

Jack hummed, resting his hand on Gabriel's as the other slipped under the pillows, rubbing his thumb in slow circles over his fingers. "It's alright, Gabe, I was just teasing about the apology." He turned his head, giving a grin over his shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, I was technically late to the date too. Just not as late as you were."

Gabriel chuckled, leaning in to press a kiss to the corner of Jack's mouth. "Glad I wasn't the only one, I guess." He let out a hum of content, exhaustion washing over him like a tidal wave.

Jack sighed, smile still lingering as his eyes slipped closed. "Love you, Gabe."

"Love you too."


End file.
